thegreatmousedetective2fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective 2 Fanfic Wiki
The Great Mouse Detective 2: From London, To Paris. New voices are in this movie, Neve Campbell as Melanie, Tim Curry as Vladmir The Black fur Rat, David Deluise as Mr.Cheederella, Angelina Jolie as Mrs. Cheederella, Whoopi Goldberg as belladonna. The story was inspired by another fanfiction by somebody else on Fanfiction.com, Some of the characters are random pics and Melanie The Novel Online<---- (Click where the pointer is) Plot: In the city of London, Basil(Barrie Ingram) sits on his chair, reading the daily news. Dawson(Val Bettin) asks if Basil would join him to see the new museum in town. As they leave the museum, Basil sees a white mouse calling for help, Melanie(Demi Moore) rushes into Basil's arms and begs for him to help. The Gang go back to Basil's house to get some clues and hints, but Martin(Ruben Studdard) and Lucas(Justin Timberlake) knock on the door and decide to investigate the witnesses who saw the kidnapping that night. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Cheederella are in the secret lair of the Toxic Evil Rat Vladmir, a new villian from Asia, Vladmir sings (Toxic Love). Just at that moment, Basil, Melanie, and Dawson are heading to Toby's home . Fortunatly Lucas and Martin go to Paris before Basil and the gang. (Sherlock's house), Melanie becomes good friends with Toby, and the gang rush to the dock and a seagull flys down to the docks. The Seagull gives the group a free ride. Then, Basil, Melanie, Dawson, and the seagull fly high to the sky. The Seagull sings(Come fly with me) trying to get Melanie and Basil together. Then, they land on the Eiffel tower as the seagull leaves, Dawson walks to the other side of the tower, causing Basil and Melanie to be alone. Melanie looks at Basil as he puts his head down, she realizes that he never had a family or parents. Basil snaps back to reality and he sees Melanie looking at him, Basil goes to the elevator, Melanie and Dawson follow him behind. Meanwhile, Kimmy sings (All Alone)Mr. Cheederella asks Vladmir why he wants the family, until Kimmy escapes from Belladonna's claws and runs for it outside the abondoned mansion behind the secret door that leads to the outside. Kimmy finds Melanie, Basil, and Dawson asking mice where The Cheederellas are, Kimmy tells them Vladmir is holding Mr. and Mrs. Cheederella captive and will be poisoning the queen mousetoria while she's on her visit to see the king of france. Basil, Melanie and Dawson go uncover at the mansion party with the mouse king of France and Queen Mousetoria. Vladmir shows up along with the tar bucket, causing everybody to get stick in the tar. Basil swings on a rope from the curtains while holding Melanie tight, the two mice chop down the pole that holds up the curtains. All mice down on the ground grab on the pole and pull on it to get out. Melanie tries to tell Basil that she loves him, but she gets grabbed by Belladonna, who was running towards Vladmir. Vladmir tied up Melanie and was about to kick her into the tar and sink, but Basil grabbed Melanie, causing Vladmir to sink instead, Belladonna just rans away to her real owner, and Basil turns on the springlers and the tar disappears and the corpse of Vladmir. Melanie tells Basil she lied what she said earlier, and she loves him, Basil kisses her. Dawson's wife and children show up and are very happy to see him again. The Gang celebrate Christmas in The mansion, there was Basil, Melanie, Dawson, Kimmy, Lucas, Mr. and Mrs. Cheederella, Martin, Toby, Queen Mousetoria, and the mouse king of france at the party. And they lived happily ever after. --Groovybratz247 17:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) List of Characters *'Basil of Baker Street': A really smart and clever mouse, his main career is a Detective. Basil's Love interest is Melanie, and his desire is to marry Melanie when she admits she love him in the end. His Buddy/Partner in crime and cases is Dr. Dawson. Basil is Voiced by Barrie Ingham(Speaking) *[[Melanie Sakura Cheederella|'Melanie Sakura Cheederella']]: The White Beautiful Mouse who loves mysteries. Her love interest is Basil though out the movie. Her niece is Olivia Flaversham. Melanie's middle name means Cherry Blossem in japanese. She is Voiced by Mariah Carey {Singing} and Demi Moore (Speaking) *[[Vladmir ScarKiller:|'Vladmir ScarKiller']]: He has a black coat and a pointy black hat that clovers his face. Vlad is from Beijing, China. His ancesters terrized towns and villages. Like Ratigan, he's evil and a charmer, and his assissent is BellaDonna the cat, His plan is to poison the queen in front of the mice and murder Basil. He is Voiced by Tim Curry(Speaking/Singing) *'Docter. David Q. Dawson': Friend/sidekick to The Famous detective Basil of baker street, also is secretly playing golf(Not really in the real disney film). His desire is to assisst Basil in crimes and cases. His long-lost wife and her children appear in the end. David's voiced by Val Bettin(Speaking) *[[Mr. and Mrs. Cheederella:|'Mr. and Mrs. Cheederella':]] The Father(Cleveland) is the caring and bold father who loves his two daughters, Melanie and Kimmy. Melanie's color is different from her mother and father because Mariah was born with white fur. The Mother(Mariah) is the shy and adventurous woman who's smaller than her husband. Cleveland is voiced by David Deluise(Speaking) and Mariah is voiced by Angelina Jolie(Speaking). *[[Kimmy Cheederella:|'Kimmy Cheederella:']] The five year old girl who is joyous and great at sliding under doors and yoga. She is kidnapped by BellaDonna when her parents get captured by Vladmore. She is voiced by Noah Cyrus(Speaking) ::Minor Characters *[[BellaDonna|'BellaDonna']]: The Black cat with brown-red eyes and Her boss/owner is Vladmore, she falls asleep on her job. she is voiced by Whoopi Goldberg *'Lucas: '''A friend of Melanie's childhood and Dawson's nephow, he's about early 30's and late 20's. He voiced by Justin Timberlake *'Prince Justin:' The Fictional son to Queen Mousetoria and Prince of the British Mice. He's a Spainish mouse and voiced by Antonio Banderas *'Queen Mousetoria: The Queen of mice and this is the second time she gets captured/captive. (Note: If you are a star/royality, a bad guy will choose you LOL) *Martin: He was the babysitter when Melanie was a little girl. Martins voiced by Ruben Studdard '''Twists and Retakes Ratigan appeared as the only villian at first, but Vladmore is more toxic. Melanie's name was Mariah. There was Kaa from the jungle book. Melanie was Olivia's older sister. Category:Browse